


The Rarity of a Day Off

by bj62



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:49:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bj62/pseuds/bj62
Summary: 2nd attempt at posting this.  Christmas related.  Despite the actions of a certain actor this was still a show ahead of its time.





	The Rarity of a Day Off

Kelly Robinson sat at the foot of his bed. He was watching his partner sleeping in the other one. By rights both men rarely got the day off. If it was a day off, it was usually spent in whatever city of whatever country they happened to be in on any given day. It wasn't like you could fly home and be on the job the following day. The other complication was getting in touch with those you love without revealing what you actually did for a living.

So here he was, out in the middle of nowhere with a day off. His partner was fast asleep, and it just so happened to be the day Christ was born.

What was there to do?

He dressed in the typical spy attire of a raincoat and dark slacks. He left a note for his friend, should he wake up and see his partner missing and without a sound, left the apartment.

He walked the streets looking at the decorations that were vaguely familiar in whatever city in the world that celebrated the holiday. Like most cities at this time of year, there were garlands of green pine adorned with splashes of red here and there

Snowmen and Nativities graced the landscape. People were gathering near a church that had high spires and stained glass windows.

Kelly could not remember the last time he had been in a church to pray. He found himself opening the doors and ushering the congregation into the cathedral.

The priest, dressed in decorative robes, noticed him and pointed to a pew. Kelly sat in a back row and the end of the seat. A woman with a small child sat next to him. She held the child in her arms and tried to keep the child quiet. 

The candles were lit throughout the church, and the mass was said in Latin. Kelly remembered such services as a child. Although, he did not speak the native language, he felt comfort by the familiar words.

The baby started to cry and looked directly into his eyes. He offered to hold the child, and give the mother a break. The baby was comforted by his strength and his smile. For the first time since he entered the cathedral, Kelly felt a sense of peace wash over him. The candlelight seemed to give a softer glow.

He thought he must have been dreaming because he swore the priest nodded at him.

As the end of the service neared, he handed the baby back to the mother.

He saw a patch of pink under the blanket and smiled. He could not remember having held such a beautiful girl in his arms before.

His thoughts went back to the people back home, to Russ and to his partner. They were also part of his family.

He wondered if this sense of peace could last throughout the world. He wanted nothing more than to be out of a job. If only the powers of state could see what a wonderful community that had gathered in this church to celebrate a birth...

for on this day a child is born...


End file.
